


The interview

by Vivacious86



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious86/pseuds/Vivacious86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Hanjoo! Multiple chaptered fic here. Must warn that its unbeta'd.<br/>Topp Dogg has an interview and things don't go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was finally dark outside. The light from the studio windows had been dimming into darkness for the last hour, and Hansol couldn't wait to get back to the dorm to shower. Practice was hard on all of us, especially Xero, who had gulped his water bottle down in ten seconds flat. Everyone was also on edge, since they had a big interview tomorrow for Korea's Top TV. Hansol was a little nervous himself, but kept his emotions from showing. It was best if he didn't blabber off, and make everyone worried and anxious.

Finally after stepping through the door, he went straight for the bathroom to wash off hours and hours of accumulated sweat and grime that had layered on his skin. Even the creases of his elbows had dirt in them, and from what? He didn't know, but now was the time to finally relax for the night. Though he'd go through the same thing tomorrow.   
The only difference that tomorrow had from the usual killer day was the interview. P-goon had said they would practice from 8 to 11 so they could at least get a couple hours in before they'd have to prepare. When he got out, Hansol dried the leftover droplets from his skin but didn't bother drying his hair, which was probably a wreck at the moment. 

Trying to think what B joo would be wearing tomorrow, he pulled a pair of black shorts from his bottom chest of drawers and a blue long sleeved shirt from the top. Pulling them on, he sat his well deserved ass down on that couch...hard. He could chill for the rest of the night. At least that's what Hansol said before hearing voices outside the front door. Also the dooming lock of a silver handle being picked open.   
"Hansoolll!!" A-tom and Xero carried a couple shopping bags from the hall and set them on the counter.  
"Huh?"   
Hansol tried to stand but was pushed down by Yano. "Guess what?"  
Yano said, his eyes widened into round circles that looked a little funny. 

"What?" He had no idea. 

"We got food!"   
A-tom disrupted Yano and flung himself next to him on the couch.  
"Wow. Really? What'd you get?" Hansol tried to be somewhat enthusiastic. It was hard when you felt like your soul took a vacation.  
"Yep, but we got just the basics. Since we don't have much money on us right now."

The rapper added in from the cushion his face was uncased in.   
"Thats okay. I'm going to bed, though. I'll look like shit tomorrow if I don't sleep soon." Hansol yawned sadly and struggled his way off the couch to his sharred room. 

"Night!" 

A-tom and Yano replied uncertainly before turning to help unpack the eggs and milk and butter they got. Yep, they were eating good for breakfast!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B- joo comes in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two!!   
> Should i actually try? I'm not that bad of a writer, honestly.

There was a distant rumbling noise coming from under him. He had crawled up the ladder to Yanos bed, because he had spilled a cup of water on his sheets. Him being him, he didn't want to change them at that hour. No, all he had been thinking of was sleep.   
Peering over the side of the bed Hansol dipped down to see a blanket covering someone from view.   
Hmmmm..... weird.

He yanked on the blanket in a smooth quick movement and saw B-joo holding a vibrating massager to his lower back.

"B-joo. What?" He laughed "What are you doing?"   
Hansol snorted before covering his sound with his palm.

"I have a kink in my lower back. So I'm trying to rub it out." 

"You sound serious?" Hansol took the white battery powered machine from him and buzzed it back to life with a flip of the switch. 

"Thats because I'm in pain." B-joo flopped his head back onto his pillow as the rubbery ends of the machine neaded his skin tenderly.

"Yeah, sorry." He added a bit nore pressure along with his apology.

"What are you saying that for?"   
His injured patient asked before squirming his legs and stretching his ankles out to the edges of the bed frame.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not serious enough. That I make everything into a joke." Hansol frowned solemnly digging it in deeper earning a short groan from his friend below him.

"Only at certain times. A-tom has more of a problem at that than you do? Your taking this seriously right now are you?"

"Your right."   
He agreed and circled it around, swerving on the muscles underneath.

"Thanks for this. I've been having problems since you tired to teach us that 3 turn spin in the air. The one that Xero had problems with."   
B-joo sat up and turned sideways to crack his spine.  
His arms flexed and hands curled as he moved his stiff joints.

"Well everyone had trouble with that." Hansol placed the massager on the bed and got up to relieve himself. He had drank alot before bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Topp Dogg team spend" the morning learning new stretches to improve their flexibility.

"Everyone!! Line up into two lines and window yourselves in between so I can see all of you."

Our leader pointed to the shined floor of the practice area, went over to the stereo they had placed in front of the mirrored wall, and pulled out an orange mat.  
It was thinly rolled and tied across the middle so it couldn't unfold.  
Why he had a mat, Hansol didn't know. They never used mats before, even when they did potentially dangerous stunts.  
The radio they had was brand new and it had the new feature of Bluetooth. Our old one was destroyed by B-joo, who had ordered coffee that day. He bumped into it he said and explained that it soaked inside the exterior.   
Sadly it was thrown out the next day.

We all got into our lines and stood, waiting for instruction. Playing with the end strings of my purple hoodie.  
We all had our own mat set in front of us. Each of us had different colors along with patterns designed on the material.  
Hansol had never done yoga before, but there he was doing it.  
“Yano this is a form of yoga. It's supposed to limber you out, stretch your body so you learn more advanced moves.” Xero said impatiently as he unrolled his mat. 

Yano, who had given Xero a filthy look, had undone the tie on his own mat before sitting criss crossed. “I see. I just don't do much dancing so I'm not very flexible.”

“You don't have to be a dancer to be flexible.” Implied A-tom who had reached forward to touch his toes, legs straight out.  
“Sure…” His tone so much as voiced that he didn't believe him.

“No he's right.” I added in already waiting for the ready to begin.  
They all swiveled their heads in my direction.  
P-goon had stilled in picking a soundtrack to play too, and Nakta fell silent in his conversation with Jennisi.  
“A-tom’s right. You don't have to be a dancer or do any hard exercising at all. You don't have to be tall or fit.” I paused to take a needed breath.   
Having all the eyes on me took my pulse up a notch.

“Mostly all you have to do is spend ten to twenty minutes a day stretching, which is easy. No fast movements, no sweating. You can do leg strengthening or flexibility exercises to help your body be able to bend comfortably.”  
I lick my dry lips and continue.

“How often would you have to do this to do a split?” Jenissi asked curious about the yoga.

“If you add this into your daily routines, like in the morning, you could be flexible in no time. And Yano, you would be flexible if you try it out. It could actually improve your dancing.”

“So if he couldn't dance before, then he could be able to do it a little afterwards?” B-joo asked interjectedly.  
“The point is that you can all be flexible. All of you if-.” P-goon started. 

“You try?” Yano said finger pointing to him.  
“Put your mind to it?” Nakta joins in and twiddles his thumbs.

“That's not what I was going to say.” P-goon exasperatedly groaned aloud, turning to find the relaxing soundtrack they'd be using that morning.

“What were you saying?” Xero questioned.  
“Forget about it.” He replied, grumbling about young kids and yoga being stressful.

'It should be the over way around.’ Hansol thought. Yoga reminds me of monks. Old guys in meditation is calming to think about.

“No what was it!” B-joo dragged his mat towards mine as he voiced his curiosity.

B-joo’s so adorable. 

That thought.  
Yep. Going into the deep end, with sharks.  
Playful sharks who like Korean boys.  
Might as well throw myself in. Volunteer to get them lunch.  
“Shut up and everyone sit down.” P-goon ordered loudly.

“Why so sour today?” B-joo laughed swatting at my arm, trying to get me to join in.

“Not sour just irritated. I want to get this done so we can get ready for tonight. We could have been done by now and I was planning on letting out early.” He huffed out before settling down onto his own mat.

“Can we still do that?”  
“Yeah, please?”   
“I wanted to take a breather to relax. Its been awhile since I've watched TV.”  
“Well I wanted to take a bath.”  
“We don't have a tub though, Yano.”  
“I know that.”  
“Then how would you take one?”  
“I would find a way.”  
“I wanted-”   
“Shut up B-joo.”   
“You shut up Xero”

“Everyone be quiet. I honestly don't know why were acting like this today. Are you all nervous?”  
P-goon had gotten serious fast alright.  
He had a scowl on his face, eyes fiery with annoyance.

“Yeah.” Nakta spoke softly.  
“It's going to be our first big interview.” A-tom agreed nodding along with sone others.

“I'm actually a bit scared too.” Hansol looked down at his fingers, which were trying to keep busy.  
His voice is rough and low as he tries to cough to clear his airway.   
“We've never done this before, and I just want it to go well. I want us to move up to be in the top 10 list, not 49.”   
Hansol laughs a little. Too short to know it was to fill in the awkward silence in the room.

“I know what you mean.”  
“Yeah, same.”  
“Im scared too!”  
Everyone started revealing their own thoughts on how they were going to make it as a team.  
And P-goon was asking nobody in particular on how could they be top class if they couldn't get through a yoga experiment session.

B-joo nodded in understanding before hugging Hansol to his body. Trying to imitate calm to him as he hushed him when he tried to speak.

“I know how you feel.” He said softly, “because its how I feel too.”

After about 20 minutes of consoling, everyone got back on the ground and in front of their matts. Ready to actually start the stretching routine.  
They did a series of toe touches and leg stretches to improve flexibility. Stretching was easy, so Hansel stretched both of his legs as wide as they could and leaned forward- stomach to the ground. He could feel a slight burn in his inner thighs as he counted to sixteen. At the end of the count he lifted his arm above his head and pulled it back further.   
Yoga was going well after we got our shit together. Finally giving into the music that played once everything wreaked havoc.

An hour passed as they went through the motions. Doing downward dog and another that had you on your hands and feet.

“Okay, we're done here. Go get ready.”   
Our leader annoyingly announced as he packed up his stuff to leave.  
It was 10:24 and the interview was at 2 so Hansol had time, he thought, to get a shower.  
Maybe he should straighten his hair this time.  
Time to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview!

We all had our own ways of getting ready for the public.   
Yano gets ready with music, while Xero likes picking his clothes out in silence.  
Me, I just put on some clothes and wait for the others to finish up  
When we're all ready to go, we leave around 11:20.   
My outfit is cute I guess.  
With my light blue dress shirt overlapped with a black vest that had vertical stripes. Topped with a tie snugly wrapped around my neck.   
Plus at small top hat with a stripped bow that sat on the top of my head.

"We need to hurry." Jenissi says marching ahead of the group.

"We have time don't worry." Hoo-joon replies and steps closer to Sangdo to chat about the souvenirs they'd gotten at a small shop.  
They had been away in Europe doing an interview for a couple weeks, and had just gotten back that morning.  
They must be tired. I wouldn't want to go on another interview so soon after flying.  
Traveling makes me tired.

"Yeah, all we need to do is our hair, and some makeup." Xero adds in smiling at nothing in particular.

"Then we'll be ready!" Sangdo wiggles his body, shaking his shoulders as well.

"Thanks for reminding me. Todays makeup theme is dark. No... more like seductive. We want to look sexy for the viewers."   
Their leader takes the last few strides into the salon.  
Thankfully, dark would fit this outfit.

-

"Nooooo....!" 

 

"Stop it!' A high pitched scream echos through the shop. Even the shop ladies would be able to tell who it was.  
...  
Hansol.

Might as well find out whats wrong.   
I walk past all the doors and into the west hallway by the waiting room.   
When I got there nothing was out of the ordinary. No people, no begging, no Hansol.  
Maybe it was a joke.  
He could be playing with me.

But what if it wasn't a joke?   
If I walked away.... is something really wrong?  
Taking a seat next to a really big potted plant, I close my eyes and listen.

Thats when I heard another scream.

\- 

 

"Really, A-tom?" 

I ask sourly and twirl my finger around the burnt spot on Hansol's ear. Right behind it was a little red blister.   
Burns can really hurt so I'm not surprised by how Hansol reacted.

A-tom had a hand print on his face.

"Get him away." Hansol growled pushing away from us both. A-tom who was trying to apologize and me trying to see the burn. I need some ointment or bandages or something. 

"How'd this happen?"   
I asked.

"Sui, the woman working on him, had to go to the bathroom. So I offered to finish straightening his hair. I had gotten a little to close with it, and I burned him."

A snort from Hansol.

"You were on me. Not close!" 

"Well you were squirming around."   
Atom sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy reddish hair.   
"He wanted me to stop before, but I had said I knew what I was doing."

"You didn't know."   
"Might as well stop." I say knowingly "Hansol won't let this go over quickly."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"Okay, okay. We're all on edge today, but can we try to get along." Trying to rationalise with these two are like trying to fold glass.

"If he can I can." A-tom sighed lightly.

"Your not the one who was burned." Hansol turned the chair around. His burn was flamming down his neck. The burn itself red and bubbly looking.   
It looked painful.

"You should say-" I suggest before Hansol stops me.

"I'm taking a walk." His voice shaky and unstable as he runs out the door and around the corner.

"Where could he take a walk?" A-tom questions, seeming unaffected by Hansol's actions.  
How could he be so emotionally unattached.   
He was the one who hurt him.

"I'm going to find him."   
I ran towards where Hansol had run.

-  
He wasn't far away since the salon wasn't that big.  
He was in the supply closet down the hall, at the end of the dead end.   
Closing the door, I sit beside my best friend and lean towards him.

"B-joo?" 

"Yeah?"   
"Burns suck."

"They do."   
I agree.

"Have you been burned then?" Hansol wipes a tear from his eye.

"On my leg with hot glue. Worst thing ever." 

"Now that sucks." He laughs into my neck.  
And I let him.

Itake his hand and rub it gently, smoothing the skin on the underside of his wrist.  
"I'll show it to you sometime." 

A tired sound escapes him.  
"Kay." 

Hansol then whimpers. He'd rubbed his burn on my shoulder. 

"It hurts really bad." He had tears about fall.  
So I lift my fingers and stop them from rolling down his face.   
"I would kiss it for you but heat isn't a good idea for burns."  
I laugh to myself and to fill the silence.

"How long do we have?" 

"I would say twenty minutes, but I have no idea what time it is." I pull Hansol towards my chest.

Hansol is always the one to comfort me.  
He always cheers me up, touching, hugging me to him.  
Warming my body with his.  
I never really seem to enact much of it, so I usually take it. Not bothering to care if his hands were holding mine. Unseeing to the thumb which danced across the back of my hand.   
To him who danced into my heart. I couldn't be without him ever.  
I wanted to be his this time. Next time he kisses me as a joke, I'll take it as a challenge!

"What do you want me to do?" I rub under his eyes before calming the ruffled hair atop his head.

"Just hold me until we leave." Hansol whispers slowly as if seeing how I would react.  
I could only pull him closer.

"Okay." I murmur and rest my heavy head on his shoulder.

-

"Where are they?"   
Someone yells. 

"Look everywhere." "Did they leave?"   
Questions firing left and right.

"We have to go!" A low voice rushes outside the door.

"I don't think they left. B-joo's hat is on the couch."

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave his hat. He'd take it with him."   
Yelling. Searching.

My hat?  
I'm so tired. I don't wanna move.  
Hansol.  
I'm snuggling with Hansol.

"Hansol's with him?" 

"Of course they're together.!"

He's with me. Oh gosh the interview.  
Interview!!! 

"Hannie wake up! We need to leave for the interview. Their looking for us." Shaking him a little more and he stirs.

"B..joo... interview?" A low voice crept up from his vest.   
The head that had been laying on his lap was now in a sleepy daze, peering over the supply closet.

"Yes! Big time interview. We're going to be late."  
I help him up to his feet and fix myself quickly.

Hansol finally widens his eye's in realization and fixes his hair and shirt.   
My tie is a crooked, and his makeup is smeared when he opens the closet door and quietly walks from the hallway.  
I'm next, as I leave and shut the door behind me.

I'm soon stopped and I run into Hansol.  
From behind.

"I don't want to know why you were in the closet."   
P-goon groaned and walked away.

Xero is there still accessing the scene when he takes Hansol's arm and pulls him into a chair.

"Your makeup is messed up." He brings out a brush with some concealer and dabs it on his skin.  
"You were crying?" 

"Yeah, and B-joo found me."   
Hansol said closing his eyes so Xero could add more black to his eyelids.

"You look good now. Everyone's in the car, so we need to hurry." 

We left, in a minute, after I went through my hair with a brush and put the makeup away.

When we got to the cars, me and Hansol went to the back. The seats were saved for us how nice.  
They were probably so mad.

"Now that we're all together again, we need to get there in ten minutes."

We slept way longer then twenty minutes.

"It's half an hour away."   
Nobody spoke after that.

The drive was long and silent.   
It took another ten seconds to bring the awkward in and another ten for Yano to mention it.

Again there was silence.  
We'd probably ruined the whole interview now. Not being on time.  
Jenissi looked as if he wanted to rip our heads off, and if I were him I would too.

Xero took it all in stride, it seemed. Neither mad nor happy, but I think that has to do more with his coolness.

Hansol was looking out the window. Expression blank, which made my stomach hurt. The thought of him like this. Not normal to his usual happiness.

I take his hand and place it on my lap. His fingers are long and soft. So I touch all the lines inside of his palm and trace a couple of the scars on his knuckles. This feels right.  
I just want to hold his hand, to hold him.   
I hum to myself as I bring his hand up to my lips and kiss his skin. My eyes are closed shut. My lips too busy feeling his skin. I mouth lightly around the kiss spot, moving my lips to feel even more skin.

When I open my eyes, I look over to Hansol.  
His stare wide and sad. Hansol looks back to the window again, not saying anything. My hand rubs out the kiss I placed there and I slowly place his hand back on his own lap. My fingers barely leaving his before they snatch up onto mine.

He wanted to hold my hand.   
...

Feeling a smile on the tips of my lips, and seeing Xero look away from our joined hands, I take back Hansol's hand. Setting it on my thigh before caressing his palm, making circles and shapes on the inside.   
I'm tracing a vein on the back of his hand, when he gradually flips it over so that our palms mesh. Our fingers lace together and he squeezes before lightly thumbing my hand. 

-

 

"Today is June 9th, 2016. My name is Jessica Tao and we have here our rising stars of 2016, Topp Dogg." She's an American. I can tell.

We do our Hello's and start the interview.

"You were a bit late coming in today. Tell us why?"  
She looks curious as well, but she is just reading off of cards.  
P-goon answered this.

"We were at the Salon, but when it was time to go we couldn't find B-joo and Hansol."   
He answered with a small frown.

"We couldn't find them anywhere, and at one point thought they left."   
Jenissi added in before patting my back.

The lady smiled and crossed her legs.

"Hansol? May I ask where you were?" She asked politely and went through her question cards.

"Yeah. We, me and B-joo, were in a supply closet. A-tom had burned me with a hair straightener so I ran in there to be alone." 

"But you weren't alone?" 

"No," Hansol implied "B-joo came to find me and we fell asleep." 

"Ah, you must've been tired then."   
She nodded along with us. 

They talked on about the weird habits we had and how we lived our daily lives. Mostly practice and hard work, but some other days were days we could just hang out.  
When we came through the studio doors, me and Hansol were separated. Not purposely of course, they wouldn't do that.   
We were showed to the room that we'd be interviewed in, and we all took a chair. Only then I realized that I wasn't near him. Hansol being on the top row next to P-goon and Nakta, and me on the bottom by Jenissi and Sangdo. 

"Next question." She said, " How do decide on your hair colors?" 

"I'll take this one." Xero laughed " We usually pick colors that do well with our styles. Its also based on our role in our songs." 

"Interesting, very cool."   
This lady is boring.

"Next is a question for Yano. From Princessrapp302 on Twitter. How young were you when you started rapping?"

Yano crinkled his nose in thought "I was around 8 years old. I memorized a lot of song lyrics by the tine I was 8. I even wrote my own songs." 

"Can you remember any of them?" 

"Uh, yeah. I think I have one." Yano began to rap, and at that point I think we all could imagine little Yano rapping along to food.

"Mom this chicken is burnt, you need a new oven. Cause this is food I won't be a shovelin. Take it out to the garbage. I'll go make myself a burrito, so you won't see a hungry kid inferno."

Hansol laughed at that one. Is witch laugh making me smile as well.   
Everyone joined in to that.  
Done were wiping tears.

"Thats hilarious. Yano you were so good at eight."   
Xero was cracking up in the back.

"Yeah, you should have a food solo." I cut in. Smiling over to him.

"All my raps are solos." Yano cried out to the group.

"Yes, yes they are. That was good for being 8 years old." The lady, what was her name, Jessica?   
Anyways, Jessica seemed to like us.  
I hope Korea see's that too soon. 

"What would you like to see happen to Topp Dogg in the next year?"   
Jessica asked.

"I want our name to be in the top ten k-pop groups." Hansol smiled at her.  
Everyone nodded and agreed with him. 

"Hopefully that will happen." 

"Thank-you." 

Jessica winks over to Sangdo and grins, "What is your next song about? Is there going to be a song about love in the album?" 

"Not our next song, but maybe in the future. If we do one, we'll gather all of our experiences with love and make it into a song. Hopefully one that will our fans will adore." P-goon says excitedly.

"Thats a great idea." Hoo-joon says happily.  
Probably already making up lyrics in his head.

"We'll definitely have one someday. Whats an album without a little lust and heart break." Xero point outs and pats A-tom's back.

"We only have time for two more questions today since you came in late. The first one- Is Hanjoo real?... from butterflyexplosion12."   
Jessica giggles like a crazy fangirl at Hanjoo, and all i could think of is why.  
Why was our relationship that much of a focus.

"Umm... B-joo?"   
Nakta says carefully.

The whole team tread warily on the subject.  
They all knew we had some sort of special connection and friendship.

"Is it real? What does that mean? That are we dating in real life?" I laugh like its a joke, "I'm going to say no. Were just friends. Close friends, but still friends." 

"So there's no romantic feeling toward there?"   
She asked daringly.

"No, there isn't."   
Hansol ground out. 

He looked disappointed actually and hurt. Those sad eyes were back.

"Guys-..." Xero started.

"No. I just wanted to say that I'm not living my life on my fan's commands. I'm not dating B-joo and I'm not doing anything else that I don't want to do." He cried out, hand on his chest.

Making me feel so disgustingly horrible from where I sit with my back to him.

"Okay. Next question then. Will you paint your nails for the next music video?" 

"I think that we are actually. It's something that has been asked many time through Instagram, and I think we'll give the fans what they want this time around."  
P-goon said and folded his hands in his hoodie.

"Well thank you Topp Dogg for doing this interview. This is Jessica Tao signing off." 

"We are Topp Dogg!!"   
"Bye!!!!"   
We wave our hands goodbye and give kisses as the camera shuts off.  
Let off from our chairs we leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took this long to post another chapter. I feel so bad. I've been going through a lot of stuff.

"Hey, uh how're you?"

Hansol wiped down his arm with a pale yellow washcloth, the material soaked with water, bubbles appearing from the little bit of citrus scented dawn he dabbed on the front. He honestly didn't expect BJoo to come to him so quickly after the awkward show questionnaire they showed at. Besides the weird questions, it was mostly alright. Except for when the lady started popping questions about their relationship, which he had no idea where it was heading anyways. 

"Fine, just cleaning up. Too tired to take a shower you know." He exhaled slowly and awaited his response with a hard breath caught in his chest.

Bjoo frowned momentarily, face tilting sideways to lean on the bathroom door frame, seemingly worn out. Oh he knew.. Hansol knew that feeling alright.

"Same and I'm.. Uh I think we should talk about what's going on exactly. I'm confused about this whole thing and the signals that I get from you are outta control. I can hardly ever tell If you like me or if I should leave you alone. It's hard to tell so.." He sighs, closing his eyes, chest puffing up before deflating from a with held breath deep inside.

"Me too actually. And I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place," Hansol murmurs quietly "I like you but you seem distant so I try to stay away as much as I can. There's those moments though where you take my hand and hold it. Or when you stand close to me and I can feel you like a rock has dropped on me from above. I need you to tell me where we stand."

A shiver, one that makes the ends of his fingers tingle and his heart beat erratically, cascades up his spine. The nerves all over his body shot because Bjoo is so damn close and he needs him to be a little closer. Just to touch.

"Will you be my boyfriend? Hansol I'm asking you to be more than my bestfriend." He takes Hansol's hand and he knows that he could feel the on coming rage of emotion spring from his eyes. The waterworks from just a simple question.  
Hell, he was so jealous during that interview. Hansol wanted to scream BJoo was his and his only.

"Yeah.. yes I will." Hansol buzzes with a new feeling. Warmth and happiness, something he hasn't felt since spending the holidays with his family over the short break they had.

Bjoo smiles and brings up his hand to place a light kiss on his palm, right in the center. Ah crap. Hansol was in so deep.

"Thanks." He blushes lightly and continues to wipe the left over eyeliner from his waterline while Bjoo, his new boyfriend, stands behind him. A smile so big he can't wait to wash all this makeup off so he can go to bed and maybe convince Bjoo into some night cuddles.


End file.
